Adachi's Adventure
by biggestotaku
Summary: Adachi goes on an adventure to find pink panties for himself.
1. Chapter 1

ok so adachi was ok so adachi was walking ok so adachi was walking and he stopped and thought about how he was friendzoned once in highschool. this made him sad. he was 28 years old and he has never had a gf. THE BIG TWO AND EIGHT TOGETHER WOW THATS A LOT OF YEARS TO GO WITHOUT A GF. adachi then went home and took of his clothes and put on pink lacy panties because pink is my favourite colour and i think adachi would look great in pink. adachi was watching tv and then he looked at the tv and looked back at the small penis under his panties and then looked back at the tv. THEN adachi put his pants back on but he still had his panties on and he just went to the police station shirtless cause i bet adachi looks like a scrawny 19 yr old teenage boy that thinks hes hot. (but ok adahci is kind of hot) adachi was like "wait this isnt the amagi inn" THEN HE RAN TO THE AMAGI INN WITH HENTAI IN HAND. like his hands turned into hentai. then he went to amagi inn where that reporter was and he went into her room and was like "hi..."

"wheres ur shirt" she said.

"i need no shirt have sex with me." adachi said and held hentai threatenly to her face. then his pants ripped off itself and stapled itself to the cieling.

"dont wanna u wear pink and thats nto manly" the lady said and i forgot her name was it mayonise? and wow thats not very nice i only date guys who like pink.

this made adachi angry. he took PRIDE in wearing pink panties. adachi couldnt handle it so he just screamed "ADACHI SMASH!" HE THREW THE TABLE INTO THE WALLA ND PEED ON THE FLOOR AND THEN HE THREW THE YAMANO I FINALLY REMEMBERED HER NAME INTO THE TV AND SHE SCREAMED AS ADACHI STUCK HIS DICK(it was sticking out of his panties) INTO THE TV AND IT HAD A MOUTH LIKE MARA AND SHE FELL IN AND DIED. then adachi gasped. "my power..." then he got boner bc there was a cabbage sitting in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

adachi LOVED pink panties and wanted more...after killing mayonise he went thru her clothes and only found ONE pair of pink panties. he frowned but he took it anyways because he needed to collect pink panties to wear. when afdachi studided the panties they were just plain pink without any cute bows or lace they were pretty boring looking just like how yamano . adachi put the panties into his gun and then walked out and decided to skip a few days later and question saki.

"have sex with me" adaqchi's clothes flew into saki's pocket.

"no ur like 10 years older than me i cant do that" saki said and was like "can i go now."

"NOOOOOO!" ADACHI SCREAMED AND PUSHED SAKI OVER AND RIPPED OFF HIS I MENA HER IM TOO LAZY TO FIX THAT TYPO PANTIES. "YES!THEY ARE PINK!" adachi smiled and put the panties into his pocket.

"you pervert!rape!" saki screamed and pulled adachi's socks out of her pockets. and then cotton balls flew out of her bra.

and adachi was like "u said no and i just wanted ur panties tbh so ill just" then adachi threw saki into the tv. "goodbyeeee"(he said goodbye EXACTLY like he says goodbye when u do that one attack in ultimax and he says 'goodbyeeee') then adachi went to sakis house and found two mroe pairs of pink panties and they were lacey cause highschool girls have good taste and then adachi went to the laundry mat and cleaned the panties saki was wearing bc vagina goo was on them and adachi doesnt like vagina goo. ok so adachi got pretty lazy so he came up with the birillient idea of tricking someone into throwing people into the tv and while their family was looking for them he would look throuhg their pantie drawer and get the pink undies. and after he collected enough panties...he will have the power to end the world and put pink panties on their dead bodys...

lol fuck thAt i aint done with this chapter i have more material for this shit.

when adachi heard that yukiko went missing he gasped and rushed to her house and jumped into her window and began looking thru her panties. he found 4 pink panties and there were all lacy and one of them was see thru. yukiko must use these when she and chie are having adachi left those behind because he was being a nice guy and he thouhgt it was kind of him to leave yukiko's sex panties behind for her.

then adachi went to chies house while everyone was trying to save yukiko. chie had no pink pnaites. fucking waste of time. for the hell of it adachi went to yu's house and went thru yu's underwear drawer. yu's underwear was just boxers with little cats on them (how cute) and adachi was like...i want a pair...but he couldnt do that because he only needed pink panites. then at the back of drawer adachi gasped when he saw that yu actually had a pair of pink panties. wow! adachi took those and left thru the front door and was like "hi nanako" and nanako was like "why do u have girls undies?" nanako asked.

"they are for my sister" adachi said.

"omfg u have a sisteR?can i meet her?" nanako asked.

"no."adachi pouted.

"ok" nanko said and adachi left and everyone had saved yukiko and was sleeping at home by the time adachi was at yosuke's house. adachi didnt want to come back tomorrow so he snuck into yosuke's room and he went thru yosuke's undies. all of yosuke's undies were just a mix of briefs and boxers and a one pair of briefs had frogs on them. the fuck. then adachi almost gave up and then a thought came to him. what is yosuke REALLY DID HAVE A PAIR OF PINK PNAITES? but he was just wearing them right now. adachi then took the risk of lifting up yosuke's blanket and pulling down his pants. adachi had night vision and gasped when he saw yosuke's panties. they were pink lacy panties. the best pink lacy panites adachi has ever seen.

"h-hello?" yosuke had awakened.


	3. Chapter 3

adachi gasped when yosuke lifted his head.

"whos there?!" yosuke said and then adachi panicked and tried to lower his voice into more chill mode and said "its me yu, ur partner."

"what are you doing here this time of night?" yosuke asked. yosuke fucking brought it. well it was dark and he couldnt see that it was actually adachi. adachi then thanked based johnny yong bosch.

"i need ur panties...i love you yosuke..." adachi was gonna laugh tomorrow when yosuke confronts yu about this haha.

"omfg...yu..baby...im not gay tho..." yosuke was lying to himself. "but ill give u my panties but im not gay." yosuke said and took off his panties and adachi saw yosukes HUGE PENIS and adachi was like (nice. yu is a lucky boy.) yosuke handed adahci the panites and then adachi felw out the window and then yosuke looked at his penis and was like "penises are nice. i like penis." then he looked at a picture of yu he had by his bedside cause dont all best friends have pictures of each other by their bedside. "IM GAY." yosuke screamed. yosuke realized he was gay and it was amazing i was there it was really beauitful.

adachi smelled the panties and they smelled like ballsack. and idk if ballsack semlls good cause ive never smeeled ballsack cause im a virgin. but im assuming its nasty so then adachi went to the cleaners and was like "dry clean these."

"WHAT THE fuck" the lady siad.

"ill give u 5000000000000000 yen" adachi said.

"ok"

then adachi walked home and reviewed his pantie collection...now he must wait for the next victim to be thrown into the tv...so he can collect mnore panties!i cant wait.


	4. Chapter 4

adachi was waiting for the next victim to be thrown into the tv but he couldnt wait too long...so he walked down the street and saw a cute girl!(that cute girl is you) adachi was saw that the girl's skirt was short!so when he saw her walking up the steps he looked up her skirt to check for pink panties. jackpot. they were lovely too. ok so adachi walked up the stairs behind this lovely sexy girl or ugly if you are ugly. but youre beautiful so stfu. but if ur a man and ur gay for adachi then hell yea you can still wear pink panties but ok.

so adachi was like "hey."

and the girl was like "what seems to be the problem officer?" the girl looked at adachis badge that he put on the crotch of his pants cause he wanted everyones attentiont o be drawn to his crotch. succuessful plan i would reccomend trying it irl.

"i need a sex..."adachi said and the girl blushed. "ok ur cute lets go on a dinner date first because im hungry." score. adachi then took the girl out on a dinner date and he ate ribs while the girl ate napkins cause it was the next new diet and adachi was like ?

then they went to adachi's apartment and she was like "wow its reall gross here when did u take out the trash last."

"oh sorry thats the smell of my rotten cum." adachi said.

"thats pretty hot now im horny" the sex girl said.

"ok letsa go to my bed." adach said it like luigi would say it cause fuck mario.

then adachi pinned the girly down to the bed and he RIPPED OFF HER PANTIES. and shoved them into his shirt pocket. "these are mine now." adachi said and was actually thinking about ditching the girl after he got her panties...but he was still a virgin and hes been practicing fucking vaginas witht eh sex toys that look like vaginas yea those weird looking things. ok so he pulled out his mara THRU HIS BAGDE LIKE HIS PENIS MADE A HOLE RIGHT THRU HIS BADGE HOW WOULD HE EXPLAIN THIS TO DOJIMA. "im sorry...dojima-san i broke this EXPeNSIVE badge with my LARGE DONG" he thought. but then he would HIS LARGE ICE CREAM SICLE into the girl and she instantly organsmed and lol jk girls dont orgasm that fast. and then he fucked her hard and then ran out of the apartment after finishing and cumming all over her butthole because she had an anus of disgust like rise's anus of disgust in perofella. then adachi abandoned that aprtment cause it wasnt actually his he actually broke into someone else's wow rude and illegal.

then adachi walked home holding the panties he stole from you. there were pretty pink panties. then adachi realized something...he could go to the real world with the power of pink panties...but he needed way mroe pink panties.


	5. Chapter 5

kanji was thrown into the tv and adachi was ANGRY bc kanji was a guy and most guys dont own pink panties except for adachi who loves pink panties. but adachi didnt care so he went to kanji's house anyways and went thru his room and found handm,ade panties. carefully crafted...nice. adachi took those and ran to his apartment and layed out off his panties. he had a total of 24 pink panties. no where near enough for his plan. what a fucking shame. then adachi decided to masturbate since its been a while since hes masturbated.

one time i remember i was in 8th grade and my teacher sent me to the library to do a makeup test and i got lazy so i started drawing. and it turned into gay porn and the librarian was like "wow look how hard (my name) is working on that test!" yea i was working real hard on gay porn and then a week later a class mate went into my pencil pouch and unfolded it and ripped it up.

then adachi was walking down the floodplain and swa yu and yosuke on the riverbank!

"yu...remember that night a while ago?"yosuke said.

"yea the night we saved yukiko?" yu said because he just guessed it bc it was awhile ago.

"do you really love me? yosuke said.

"yosuke..."THEN YU JUMPED ONTOP OF YOSUKE AND RIPPED OFF YOSUKE'S CLOTHES AND YOSUKE WAS WEARING ANEW PAIR OF PINK PANTIES. "mmm kinky" then yu took those off and then adachi snuck up on them and stole the panties while yu was sticking his meat stick of love into yosukes pooper of love. then wehn yu cummed and made yosuke pregnant. like yosuke's belly had swollen up and he looked around for his panties and yu was like. "wear my boxers" then yosuke put on yu's boxers and he had his penis where yu's penis had been and it was nice. then yu went commando and adachi jerked off to the entire thing and cumme don yosuke's panties.

adachi got his paycheck that was below minium wage like it was lower than mike's paycheck at five ngiths at freddy's, then adachi ran down the street and walked into junes and took their entire stock of pink panties(inst junes like japanese walmart). now adachi had 114 pink panties now he had 114/6969(haha im clever) needed.


	6. Chapter 6

it was a brand new day(s) haha get it. adachi had stolen all of rise's panties when she disapeared. they were all pink. then adachi remmebered that he went into the tv and saw shadow rise and shadow rise began to twerk inhis face and he threw yen at it. then she took off his panties and shoved her vagina in adachi mouth. it was time. adachi put rise on the floor and began to lick her vagina and he licked it for hours until it was all pruned up and moist and it was wet wiht pussy juice. then adachi took out his knife and cut off shadow rise's vagina. then he cut it into cubed pieces and put them in a pot and put the pot into his pocket. tehn rise gave him a hand job and grabbed his balls abd then grabbed his nuts and began to suck his 4 and 3 quarter inch dick (its actually only 4 inches but im trying to be nice) then rise put it in his mouth and sucked it then spit it out because adachi has aids. then rise began to fuck adachi where her shadow of her vagina used to be, so basically adachi has his dick in her uterus i guess and then he fucked her and it made the sounds it would made if u fucked a corpses. hen shadow rise sniffed the air and smelled everyone else and twerked in adachis face and she scretched otu her aSSHOLE VERY WIDE and then adachi poured a sack of 500 yen coins in it like how elizabeth did in the fountain in p3. then this aroused rise and she moaned and adachi was like nice and then regular rise watched and began to cry and then adachi took out pieces of rise's uterus anmd put them in his dick and it made his dick 6 inches now. haha no longe ra small penis. then REGULAR rise bit the tip off and now it was 4 inches again cuase it needs to stay 4 inches for other reasons.

then shadow rise putted her panties back on and ran to the regular rise and everyone else showed up and yea and shadow rise made rise upset and no one bothered to stop rise cause wow. then shadow rise was like "youre me and by the way..." shadow rise leaned into yu and was like "...im missing my vagina." then they fought shadow rise and you kno what happens shadow rise fuckign cheats and yea and adachi leaves and goes home and puts the vagina beef cubes into the crock pot and cooks them and takes them to work.

"dojima san i fixed u some dinner" "thanks" then dojima punched adachi and that made adachi angry so he came into the vagina beef while dojima wasnt looking and dojima ate it.

then dojima turned to adchi "wow adachi that beef was good but why did u jizz in it u asshat. btw ur cum is very salty'


	7. Chapter 7

adachi was walking down the street and suddenly he got mugged! this man pupped out of no where and screamed at him "GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" and adachi cried and was like "NO DOJIMA-SAN!" bc he thought it was dojima but then suddenly dojima walked up behind adachi and adachi was like mother of fucking shit son.(aka winnie the pooh's "oh bother")

"nooo!YOU CANT HAVE THEM" there was no way adachi was giving up his precious pink panties and dojima was being a useless cop and eating a donut while adachi was getting mugged.

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" then the muggers mask fell off...it was...yu narukami...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO THESE I MINE I GOT THEM FAIR AND SQUARE." afdachi started drooling and he clutched his box of pink panties and then yu pushed him away and opened the box with his butt sticking up in the air and he began to sniff each indivinal panty and then he found one that he sniffed long and hard. it was yosukes. yu reconized the smell of yosuke's sweet ballsack and shoved the panty into his mouth and ran away on his ahnds and knees like a doggie. adachi gasped now he only had 132 pink panties...

'dojima...my top bitch..why did u let ur nephew do that..." adachi was sobbing and he started putting all his pink panties box in their boxes and dojima looked over to him and was like "yu was here?"

"DID YOU NOT JUST SEE HIM?" adachi screamed and closed up his panty box.

"oh no i was busy with detective work." not really dojima was actually playing angry birds wow what a fucking loser.

then adachi cried and dojima was like " boy..tohru-chan,,,,stop crying and get back to work you fucking slacker or ur fired you piece of shit." dojima kicked adachi but adachi ran away to junes and brought their next stock of pink panties and he had 198 now.

lolo ok so naoto wrent missing and adachi rushed to her house but DID NOT find ANY KIND FO PINK PANTIES WHAT SO EVER. what the fuck. then for the hell of it adachi checked naoto's grandpa's room and all her owned were pink panties?what the fuck?thats fucked up. but adachi took them and now he had 218 pairs of panties wow he was on a roll but he was still pissed off that yu stole the ones he stole form yosuke...those were adachi's favourite...then adachi ran out of naoto's house and went home and went to sleep and remembered his school days because adahci si a lucky mother fucker he doesnt have school.

"tohru-chan is a fucking loser!" sensei said to the entire class the day adachi came to kindergarden wearing glasses. this made him crying.

"tohru-chan is a fucking loser." adachis teahcer said to the entire class when he was friendzoned by his first crushed in first grade.

"tohru-chan is a fucking loser." the teacher said to the entire class when adachi spilled milk on the girl he liked in second grade."

"tohru-chan is a fucking loser because he still wants everyone to called him tohry-chan" the teacher said to the entire class in thrid grade.

"adachi-san is a fucking loser" the teacher said to the entire class when adachi walked into fourth grade with a bowl cut that his mother had cut for him.

"adachi-san is a fucking loser." the teacher said for no apparent reason in fifth grade cause yea.

"adachi-san is a fucking loser." the subsitute teacher said to adachi in sixth grade cause the sub teacher was actually dojima.

"adachi-san is afucking loser." the teacher said to the class in seventh grade because adachi was in middle school and was suffeirng major chuunibyou.

"adachi-san is a fucking loser." the teacher said to the class in eigth grade because adachi asked a girl otu to one fo the school dances and she laughed in his face and broke his glasses.

"adachi-san is a fucking loser." the teacher said when adachi came into class wearing a yellow raincoat in ninth grade. this made adachi said cause he loved that rain coat and planned to wear it until he was 35.

"adachi-san is a fucking loser." the teacher said to adachi in 10-th grade he was now in highschool and this still happens every year.

"adachi-san is a fucking loser." the teacher said to adachi in 11th grade cause adachi got an a+ on a test and he was considered a nerd.

"adahci-san is sucking a fucking loser." the teacher said to adachi when he caught adachi sucking his own dick in his last year of highschool. wow adachis school days sucked.


	8. Chapter 8

adachi woke up and looked out the window and then went to sleep and it time skipped to december. everyone had found adachi out and now he was hiding in his tv with his beloved pink panties. he has 2069/6969 panties and he still needed more. adachi was scared that he was gonna be put in jail for this. he wouldnt be able to collect pink panties if he was locked up in a 10 by 10 room. this put adachi in despair and he was just looking around the tv world for pink panties he found 3 pairs and that was it. then it was time for the time for yu and his friends to get there. but it was only yu there.

"adachi-san..."yu said and he stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward and adachi stepped forward and yu stepped forward until they were face to face but to make it even adachi stepped forward again.

"yu-kun..." adachi said and then *censoring censoring censoring HOT GAY MAN ACTION MM YEA I WAS READING GAY PORN EARLIER* ha they had sex. turns out yu was wearing pink panties and adachi took the bait but then yu's mara attacked adachi! adachi gasped and the investagation team stepped out! it was all planned out! even tho yosuke was a little sad that this plan required yu to have sex with another man, but yu planned on making it up for yosuke later(refer urself to Please) but that was not concerned for now. yu's mara bit adachi on the nose and adachi backed away and HISSED and then everyone attacked adachi and yea that happened.

when it was all over adachi woke up in a jail cell with his pink panties with him. dojima left them with him...how thoughtful... BUT NO THIS WASNT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO END ADACHI WONT GIVE UP HE WILL GET ALL THE PINK PANTIES WITH THE POWER OF PERSONA UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER.


	9. Chapter 9

adachi spent YEARS in jail. he remembered the time shinjiro and minato the nudists beat the shit out of him because he wanted to steal hamuko's pink panties. but the pretened he just wanted to fuck hamuko, well maybe hwe wanted both. he just wanted to fuck her right inthe uterus. he even had helped marie, teddie, and aigis kick yu's ass. but yu and marie no longer exist and people are slowly forgetting about yu narukami. but every single time adachi always ended up beign caught and put back up in jail. but he still had his beloved pink panties 3010/6969 panties but he still needed more. then a lightulb went above adachis head and then ti broke on his head and got stuck in his hair. adachi came up with a geniuis plan. he would set up a dakimakura of himself and voice recorder and camara so he can check up on whos checking up on him. it was foolproof. then adachi walked though the wallls with the power of persona. he still needed to collect panties. so adachi put on a disguise and started to walk around. adachi wanted to go to the real world..not the this world!but the REAL world! he wanted to see all the ladies and be able to go to stripper bars and be able to pay prostitutes to get him laid. he wouldnt even have to go back to jail cause he has yet to exist in that world.

"you eat me whole" adachi whispered and began to search for pink panties. adachi's ass was illegal and i want to pet adahcis hair it looks really soft and fluffy and i hate adachi but i want to fuck him. havne tu heard love and hate are the same emotion. im so fucked up. then adachi walked around and found pink pnaties laying on the ground?he started following a patch of the pink panties and gathered each of them up until his ended up under a box and there was a stick holding it up. the stick has a string tied to it and then something pulled the stick!adahci was under the box. he was trapped but he has gathered 55 panties. guess who lifted the box. dojima.

"adachi..." dojima said and picked adachi up like a bride and adahci was still holding the panties btw. adachi was confused but he went with it.

"remember when u were basically almsot responsible for my daughters death?" dojima said and adachi was like shit bruh.

"why do u choose to bring this up now dojima san..." adachi said and began to tuck his panties safely into his pockets. dojima carried adachi into his house sat adachi down on the couch and nanako was there and was like ?but hes bad.

"nanako. tohru-chan is my bride and ur gonna have two dads now and we are gonna get married." dojima said and adachi nodded and then he was like "WAIT WHAT" adachi backed up only to be borught back down by dojima's HUGE YAOI HANDS.

"dad u arent gay pls dont do this pls dont pretend to be gay." nanako said. she knew a real gay. it was her onii-chan.

"tohru-chan..." dojima's yaoi hands touched adachi and he and adachi kissed and made out and nanako was used to it bc of yosuke and yu and wait a fukcing minute. nanako and dojima were killed by yu. but adachi was actually sitting in the dojima's empty house. all alone.

"shit i just hallucinated all that didnt i."


	10. Chapter 10

adachi found 20 pairs of panties in dojimas house and then he walked around and around and he went to iwatodai because yea and he went to everyone's house cause yu killed them. he found 10 pairs of pink panties at mitsurus house, all of yukari's panties were pink so he got 30 pairs from her house and 5 pairs from fuuka. adachi wondered where aigis went after marie killed yu. he wanted to find aigis and make her his bitch. shes a robot she should listen. ok so now adachi has 3420/6969 panties and he was getting close to the goal. "were halfway there, lookin good now." then adachi bumped into this school girl with HUGE shoujo eyes. the girl stumbled back.

"IM SO SO SORRY SIR."

"who r u and do u have any pink panties?" adachi asked.

"my name is tohru honda and yes i do!" the cute shoujo school girl said.

"wait-" adachi then stARTED TO GROW REALLY ANGRY. DID HIS PARENTS GIVE HIM A FUCKING GIRLS NAME?WHAT THE FUCK?

"CHANGE UR FUCKING NAME." ADACHI SCREAMED AT POOR LITTLE TOHRU.

"w-what?!" the girl stumbled backwords.

"YOU WERE GIVEN A BOY'S NAME. I DO NOT HAV E A FUCKING GIRL'S NAME YOU ARE NAMED AFTER A BOY FUCK YOU." ADACHI SCREAMED HE MUST PROVE THAT HE IS THE ALPHA TOHRU.

"s-sir!tohru is a name that is given to both boys and girls!its just expressed in differnt kan-" adachi cut off tohru and smacked her in the face."I AM THE ALHPA TOHRU!" ADACHI SCREAMED THEN ADACHI RIPPED TOHRU'S CLOTHES OFF AND STOLE HER PANTIES AND RAN AWAY ON HIS FOURS AND DIDNT LOOK BACK. HE HAD TO GET OUT OF INABA.

ok so two months had passed and adachi started a new life in a different part of japan. he got a girl friend. and he had 4201/6969 pairs of panties.

"oh tohru i love you so much." his gf said.

"oh bby i love you(r pink panties) so much" adach siad and touched her booty.

"lets have sex again." she said.

"ok bae." adachi called her a bae. wow hes turning into an american. then adachi took his gf to the back room and took off her panties and put them in his belly button...then it was time to fuck her right in the uterus. so adachi jumped on her and tied her to the bed.

"oh tohru i didnt know u were into bdsm. kinky." his gf said and adachi thought she was a dumb bitch. ok so first to prepare her for sex adachi pulled out the lube and then squeezed it in her ears. then he stuck a dildo in her mouth so she wont scream. then he put a blind fold on her. then he hit her in the head with a baseball so she was unconcious. then adachi took out a knife and slowly but surely began to cut her vagina out. when he finished cutting it out he put the sexual organ in a zip block bag and fed it to his gf's dog. then the dog fell otu dead becauswe it smelled like fish. adachi laughed and then the strench hit him. he gagged and threw up right on her boobs. ok so adachi cleaned up the blood and then he bagged up all her pink panties (24 pairs) and he planned to run away and get with another gf after fucking this one in the uterus. but before adachi could put his dick into the uterus hole a loud women's voice screamed at him. "TOHRU ADACHI!" the women was his mama.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tohru!" adachi's mom grabbed adachi by his ear and dragged him out of the bedroom (adachi still had his panties) and she dragged him all the way back to her house BY HIS FUCKING EAR and adachi was struggling and fighting because he was scared that his mama was gonna tell his dad and adachi's dad LOVED to kick adachi's ass.

"mama pls dont tell dad." adachi cried and grabbed a tree and wrapped his arms around it but then adachi's mom ripped off adachi's ear and adachi screamed and then hius mom pulled out her emergency sewing kit and sewed adachi's ear back on. it was really painful for adachi but his mom did not care.

"TOHRU HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CUT OUT SOMEONE'S VAGINA THATS FUCKING DISGUSTING AND YOU FED IT TO HER DOG? YOU COULDVE SOLD IT ONT HE BLACK MARKET YOU DUMB ASS BOY." she then gave adachi a spaking and took him dad was sitting on the couch watching hentai and jerking off to it. surprisingly (not really) he only had a 3 inch penis! adachi was glad that his penis grew bigger than his dad's. but adachi was also scared of his dad because his dad kicked his ass so many times as a kid maybe this is why adachi hates the world. because he was beat up and couldnt get laid. haha adachi is such a fucking loser. then adachi's dad heard the door open and adachi's mom grabbed adachia nd dragged him to the living room.

"gonzollo!" adachi's dad held out his arms like trip does in facade.

"dad im hungry."

"hi hungry im dad." adachis dad said and did a dad dance and then adachi moms screamed.

"HONEY YOU KNOW WHAT TOHRU FUKCING DID?" she hissed.

"no gurl what he do?" then adachis dad shook his hips.

"this little bitch cut out someone's vagina and didnt even sell it on the blackmarket?what the fuck?" then adachis mom hit adachi againa nd adachi fell to the floor crying and assumed positiona nd waited for his dad to kick his ass. THEN ADACHI FELT A FATEL KICK IN HIS ASS AND HE SCREAMED.

"daddy dont!" then adachi curled up in the corner with his kermit the frog plush.

"let go of me, bitch." the kermit the frog plush said to adachi but adachi did not listen so he ran out of the house with his kermit the frog plush and his dad was chasing after him. the adachi shoved his kermit the frog plush dont his pants.

"get me out of here is crowded and ur balls smell horrible." the plush said but adachio didnt care and he climbed up a tree and hissed and adachi's dad climbed up after him.

"no!" adachi screamed as adachi's dad pulled kermit the frog plush out of his pants.

"who pissed in ur cereal this morning." said the plush with sass. then adachi's dad RIPPED kermit the frog in half and kermit let out a screamed "AHHH!TOHRU HOW COULD U DO THIS TO ME YOU FUCKER!" then he died and adachi's dad threw him down and then he grabbed adachi's leg.

"tohru you are going home and going to sit in her room and think about what you have done." then adachi's dad flew adachi in the house. like he threw him and adachi broke thru the roof and was stuck in his room (he still had his pink panties atleast)

ok so adachi's room had a dollhouse cause his parents wanted a girl. there were children's toys that adachi played with even when he was in hgischool. adachi cried because he realized that his dad killed his only friend..kermit the frog...


	12. Chapter 12

it was morning and adachi's parents were sleeping. adachi knew what to do. he would throw his parents into the tv to get revenge for kermit. ok then adachi took like his dil PICCCKLES and then went to his parents room and grabbed his dad and kicked his dad into the tv! but dadachi grabbed onto the edge and was screaming. then adachi took out his krabby patty out of his shoe and made his dad eat ti and then he pushed his dad into the tv. then adachi looked at his mom and she looked at him and he looked at her and she looked at him and to make it even he looked at her.

"tohru!please dont do this!" his mom scream and grabbed her earrings and threw them at adachi.

"sorry mom but i dont feel like doing the dishes." adachi said and then threw mamadachi into the tv. adachi took the pink pnaites his mama owned and stuck his penis into the tv and peed and he heard his dad screaming. then adachi ran outside and went to kermits grave.

"youve been avenged...best friend." then adachi pissed on his grave even tho he just peed but adachi had gotten a urine infection. so he was pissing like a race horse.

adachi was walking and i had a dream the other night that adachi molested me and now im scared that a 27 year old japanese man is going to molest me now. im scared. did i hav ehtis dream because of writing these fanfics? anyhoo adachi went to junes and saw yosuke's dad. yosuke's dad was a middle aged man that looked like yosuke but was kind of fat but kind of not.

"hello hanamura-san." adachi said and the man jumped because the man was sobbing.

"WAIT UR THE MRUDER UR SUPPSOED TO BE IN JAIL." dadsuke said.

"why were u crying." adachi ignored what hanamura said.

"i misss my son...why did he have to die..." dadsuke cried and blew his nose into adachi's tie.

"YOU HAVE ME!" adachi turned to see teddie. teddie was still alive! well hes kind of a shadow. oh and teddie was in his human form.

"you cant be ym son...me and yosuke were japanese!youre a white boy!" dadsuke said and threw a bad of nachos at teddie and teddie swallowed them whole. like he swallowed the bag too because why not.

"hanamura-san...have you given up your will to live?" adahci asked..

"yea my wife left me because she thought yosuke was ugly...but thats a lie! my son is i mean was a very handsome boy! he even got himself an attractive boyfriend. like my son thought i didnt know he was gay but i did i knew everything i knew about how he had a miscarriage and how that slutty nurse stole away my son's hubby! but yea my wife also left me because i started liking penis. me and my son are both gay." then hanamura ripped off a shirt and there was another shirt under it that said "i love penis"

"*gasp* i dont care." adachi said and walked awya but then teddie jumped on him.

"ADACHI!I MISS YOSUKE AND NOW UR GOING TO BRING HIM BACK BECAUSE I KNOW YOU GOT THE POWER." teddie clawed at adachi's back and started to hump him remember teddie was in his human-white boy form.

"what are you talking about? " adachi said.

"your panties...give those to me..." teddie growled."NO YOU CANT HAVE THEM! MAGATSU IZANAGI!" adachi screamed and magatsu izanagi was pink this time because i changed the colour palette. magatsu izanagi began to use it's(his?) sword to fuck teddie in the ass with and teddie maoned cause hes a sexy slut and this is really funny because i read this fanfic last week where adachi used his gun as a dildo on yu because yu wanted him to because yu and adachi were fucking on the midnight channel. then adachi turned around to dadsuke.

"hey. give me the keys to junes." adachi demanded.

"but-" "keys." then dadsuke handed adachi the keys and adachi now owned junes... time to STEAL every pink panty stock that comes in. then teddie screamed when magatsu izanagi left it's sword in his ass for too long.

"TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT!" teddie pleaded and then adachi pulled the sword out and was like "nice." because it was covered in shit and blood and then magatsu izanagi started to invite the investagation team's personas to a party he was hosting. wait how could they do that everyone is dead but he still did.

"wait you cant host a party without my permission!" adachi said but then magatsu izanagi made angry persona noises at him and then went to the party but adachi made him take a cell phone so he could make contact with it...now adachi wouldnt have his persona for a while. god damn it magatsu izanagi just had to have a party.


	13. Chapter 13

adachi had collected up to 5427/6969 pink panties and he had been int he tv world! suddenly shadows attacked an adachi screamed and he climbed up a tree in the shadow world and called magatsu izanagi on it''s emergency cell phone that was shpaed like a lady bug.

"MAGATSU IZANAGI GET UR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE NOW IM ABOUT TO BE BEAT UP YOU BITCH." adach screamed into the phone as a shadow came up the tree and it was one of those shadows that had the tongue and it licked him and adachi screamed.

"no." magatsu izanagi said and loud persona noises could be heard in the distance.

"what the fuck are you doing im going to." adachi said and the shadow licked his crotch and he screamed and kicked the shadow and the shadow starte dot drag him down.

"im having a three sum bye and (persona noises)(which translated to "shut he fuck up adachi im gfucking the frog and my good twin brother and the frog just peed on us and now we have warts god damn it jiraiya.") then it hung up the phone and adahci screamed as the shadows piled up on him and made sweet sugar love to his body. when the shdoaw s left adach the detective man was ocvered in cum and condums and do these sahdows even have dick. wait do the personas even have dicks. do i even have a dick? no i merely have a vagina please fu c k off. then adachi walked home and he felt wetness in his pants. adachi was confused and he ran into the bathroom and pulled down his pants and saw blood in his boxers. there was blood coming out of his penis. adachi has had his first period... then adachi called aigis...the only one that was still alive that knew about personas.

"hey bitch" adachi said as he flicked his nipple.

"hello adachi-san. how may i help you?" aigis was still recovering from exploding but she is a machine and she will heal.

"bitch why did my persona leave me? it just went and had a party and then it got lai d!" adachi esculated loudly.

"um?ur persona doesnt leave you and i do not believe personas perform sexual intercourse. arwe you on durgs adachi? try summoning magatsu izanagi." then adahci hung up the phone and threw it into the fish tank like not a fih tank like tank. then adachi screamed MAGATSAU IZANAGI and then it showed up and hit adachi with tis sword. wow it never did party adachi hallucinated it did i mention adachi is sleep deprvied and thats why hes been hallucinating a lot. then adachi went to the lingere stroe and brought all THE PINK PANTIES now adachi had 6708/6969 pink panites. hes so cclose now. he can go to the real world and fuck everyone. and then adachi looked at the comptuer screen and then decided to run all the way to japan even tho he was alrreeayd in japan and he brought the rest of the pink panties. now he had all he needed. then he went to where aigis lives and knocked on her door. aigis and labrys answered.

"wHAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAVE A SISTTER." adachi was screaming.

"of course id o." aigis giggled.

"ok you bitches should come with me to the real world together...i dont wsanna be alone!" adachi said it like how shadow naoto says it.

"ok labyrs lets go." and labrys nodded and then they follwoed adachi and adachi looked at a wall and he pulle dout all his pink panties and then suddnely he heard a loud high pictched voice screaming 'TAKE ME WITH YOU YOSUKES DAD IS TRIYNG TO MOLEST ME AND HE SAYS I AINT A REAL HUMAN." and adachi screamed and opened up the portasl with the power of pink panties!

"DONT LET HIM THOUGH!" adachi said and looked at teddie then he jumped though and then aigis and her robot sister jumped thru and then tedide jumped thru and then the portal closed and adachi didnt grab his pink panties! now he was trapped in the real world forever..until he got more pink panties. but until then he had to get rid of teddie. so he glared and teddie and teddie smiled and him and he glared and teddie and teddie smiled and him and he glared and teddie and teddie smiled and him and he glared and teddie and teddie smiled and him and he glared and teddie and teddie smiled and him and he glared and teddie and teddie smiled and him and then adachi screamed and slapped teddie and labrys gasped and then adachi smacked labrys but screamed because shes made of metal and his hand shattered. then suddenly adachi realized THEY WERENT EVEN IN JAPAN. they were int he us and adachi walked around and saw a hot girl and was like "HI!" and then he ran towards her and she looked at him. "wow ur a hot girl lets fuck." adahci said and then she glared at him "um excuse me im a boy and you are a fucking oppressor for assuming someone's gender and dont you look like that tohru adachi guy who is a RAPIST and my pronouns are rogfbodv o fdoe, rgidhbdooiewself" then adachi was confused becaue hes japanese and he dont speak english. then aigis translated for him cause hes a robot.

"what the fuck is this bullshit." adachi said in perfect fluent english. adachi made a BIG mistake the real world sucks. so instead of trying to go back he thought it was a good idea to start committign crimes. cause hes a smooth criminal.


	14. Chapter 14

"oh my god i just finished reading a doujinshi where yosuke's shadow(?) ii cant read japanese pulls yosuke in the tv and there tantacles and yea tetacle sex then yosuke is mpreg and yu goes into the tv to save yosuke?gotta save ur bf and the thing yosuke was mpreg with came outta his butt and cut off yu's arma nd ysuke screamed i think and yuwas one less arm and it fucked me up i wish i hallucenated that god is not real. " adachi said to aigis and aigis was like oh. oh my. god what the fuck. "what evne game outta his butthole."

"somnething fucking deadly im never going into the tv world again i dont want a deadly butthole i want pink panties." adachi said and went to walmart. he walked in and everyone automatically started being racist cause whit epeople are are assholes and im white and im an asshole and im so sick of white peopels shit.

then adahci robbed walmart "later i got th panties" and everyone called him a pervert and adahci cried so he went to victoria secret to feel better. as soon as he walked in. he got a boner. ooooooo.

"hi sir how can i help u" the store clerk said.

"give me ur entire stock of pink panties." adach is said im sleep deprvied.

"ok." then the lady brought back 50 bags of pink panties and rung up the total. "that will be 3990270429 dollars." then adachi pulled out yen and handed it to her.

"i cant take that." the store clerk said.

"ya u can." adachi said.

"no i cant."

'ill change ur mind." THEN ADACHI RIPPED OFF HIS PANTS AND HIS PENIS STARTED DANCING AND CUMMING AT THE SAME TIME THERE WERE CUMS OF POOL ON THE FLOORS AND ON THE WALL IT WAS REALLY BEAUTIFUL I WAS THERE TO WITNESS IT and then adachi screamed and ut out that girls vagina, bagged it. and FUCKED HER RIGHT IN THE UTERUS. mm yeah. the woemn screamed and said adachi could have the panties so adahci put all the panties in the vagina that wa sin the bag cause the lady had a huge vagina that could carry stuff around in and then adachi went into hottopc?and was like? then he saw shirts with anime on them...he was an anime..but ti wwas all kuroSHITsuji shirts cause that anime sucks watch a better one. then he saw shingeki shirts and he burned those and the store clerk yelled at him. in the end adachi burned the entire mall down. adachi was going to destroy the united states of america and then steal the declareation of indepenpendencedence dence. then the police appoarched adah ci and asked for an id so adahci took out a one dollar bill and was like "thats me." and the police gasped "oh my god im sorry mister president we were so rude u can do what we wnat." then the other cop said. "since when was george washinton asian."SHIT they were ontop adachi. so adachi killed those cops..he killed his own kind wow how evil. then adachi ran back to teddie and teddie was like "hi tohru-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" and adachi threw teddie across the room cause no one calls him tohru-chan that makes him sound like WEAK and pussy and wow i need deorderrent and what did people do before toilets how did toillets come into exisitence. then adachi went onto a tilet AND POOPed and the poop sounded like "POPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBTTTTTH THTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFDSESADD" then adachi was ;like "OH BYEA OH YEA OH FUCK YES AAHHH THE FEELS OGODO YEA UR MY LILB ITCH UR NAUGHTY TOIELT FUCK YES OOOOOOOH." then the poop ttakced adachi! then adachi cried as the poop peed on him and it flushed itself down the toilet. then adachi counted the pink panties he got today cause he wanted to use the power to destroy this world and make himself the ruler and maybe get a hot babe to be his queen even that wont happen cause adahci-san is FUDKCING loser.


	15. Chapter 15

adachi ran i mean walked into the store. it was a halloween store. one the way in adachi saw a costume in the women's section that was "sexy cop" adachi gasped because he wanted this so fucking badly. then a store clerk apporached him. it was a sexy ebola nurse.

"hi sir can i help u." the women said and adachi was fucking confused with this costume.

"i want to try on the sexy nurse I MEAN COP FUCK costume." adachi said and picked up the costume.

"but its for wom-" "shut the fuck up you oppressing piece of oppressor." adachi learned those words from this person.

"ok sir try it on right in front of me." little did adachi know that this women wanted to lick his dick. ok so adachi took off all his clothes and then put on the sexy cop costume and i should draw adachi in it soon. but before adachi could get the skirt on the sexy ebola nurse pulled his dick out of his pink panties and began licking it. adachi screamed and jumped back because what if she has ebola because everyone in the us right now thinks that everyone has fucking ebola.

"BAD TOUCH BAD TOUCH!" adachi screamed and kicked the women in the face and then he tucked his penis into the safety of his pink panties and put the skirt on and then he put on stockings cause stockings are hot. then the women cornered adachi and adachi wanted to cry cause this women was like 48 and she had saggy tits.

"GET AWAY FROM YOU BITCH." adachi screamed and kicked her in the face but she caught his foot and then...the nasty and unthinkable happened and adachi cried but his tears were pages from the holy bible. then adachi summoned magatsu izanagi and the sexy ebola nurse was like "hoyl sghit what the fuck is that." and those were her last words because magatsu izanagi killed her! then adachi ran out still wearing the costume hes gonna wear it for the rest of this fanfiction cause its hot. then adachi burned down the halloween store and he burnt down a walgreens, walmart, rite aid, im just naming stores around me, and a bunch of other stores. then adachi went to the music store and then he went to listen to the shrek soundtrack and everyone wwas creeped out by him because of his outfit and how he was ruvbbing his body to allstar.

"sir we have to ask you to leave." the security guard asked.

"no ill have to ask you to leave." adachi said. ha. how clever.

"woah..i.." then the secruity guard went away. adachi then burned down the music store because he asked a women out on a date and she said no. what a bitch. "wait she had a wedding ring. btich was married." adachi was angry at himself because he couldve gotten mad over a hotter women. like me because im fucking adorable. then adachi went to the dollar tree and burned that down because they wouldnt let him buy all the fucking snickers cause everyone else wanted one and they said he was being greedy and then adachi set fire to the building.

adachi then walked by gamestop and saw a poster. it was the poster for arena ultimax and he saw his face on it but it was small and this made him angry. so he busted into the store and screamed.

"sir-miss? whats wrong?" the store persona asked. then adachi ripped down the posted and pointed at his face.

"WHY IS IT SO SMALL?MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" adachi screamed and turns out that the store person loved persona and they started screaming when they realized it was adachi.

"can i have ur autograph." the person asked.

"only if u make my face take up the entire poster." adachi said.

"ok how about its just you and u get in the pose of niki minaji on the anaconda and ill hang that up." and ten minutes later it was that in trhe arena ultimax place then adachi gave the person the auto grpah and burned down the verizon sotre next to gamesotp cause verizon wireless is fucking expensive.

then adahci felt a hand touch his shoulder. "stop." it was shinjiro.


	16. Chapter 16

adahci spun around and saw shinjiro and gasped at the sigh t of the naked nudist. it was him. he was completely familiar with shinjiro and his bf minato and adachi needed to punch. but adachi then put on a dramatic whiny performance and he was overeacting like tumblr did in its most recent update.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" ADACHI ROARED HIS MIGHTY ROARS and then he hissed.

"adachi-san what are you doing?" shinjiro tried to ask in a calm manner. then yosuke started walking away.

"yosuke where arwe you going?" shinjiro snorted.

"im going to go fulfil my dreams and join nickelback. ill have sex with u after i murder avirl lavinge." yosuke said and ran off and minato hissed and protectly sat down by shinji's feet. his balls and penis fully visable. then adachi looked at minato's penis and smirked...he like dhis pink dress but it wasnt enough to satisfy him...

"guys...im.." nanako said and she violently ripped off her face to reveal that she was actually snoop dogg and minato was confused and then nanako dogg went away and sang a song about alcohol and druggies. then shinji faced adach and adachi faced shinji.

"adachi im going to stop you from destroying this world.." shinjiro said and adachi laughed.

"NO YOU CANT LOL ILL BEAT YOUR ASS." tehn adachi ran off and shinji and minato ran after him but they eventually lost him and then minato whimpered in tiredness.

"i know what to do..." shinji said.

five mintues later minato was wearing the cutest most pinkest lacy pair of panties ever.

"why am i wearing these." minato said as he fixed up the panties but they just didnt quite feel right. maybe it was because they had to get a large because of minato's large mara.

"its to lure out adachi. then we can defeat him with our nudist powers." shinji said and sent minato to walk around.

adachi was skipping in a park with cabbage in hand because its a fucking meme thanks hiimdaisy. tehn adachi stopped and sniffed the air and took int he smell of beautiful nature. you know what makesd nature smell better? the smell of nature burning. tehn adachi's penis suddenly was filling with gas so he sprayed gas into the woods until his balls were empty and then he took out his lighter that he would usually carry around for dojima and lit up a human being on fire and threw them into the woods and thats how a giant forest fire started. and im surprised no ones shitposting about dont hug me im scared 3.

adachi then ran into the dog park and pretended to be a dog. it was fun shitting all over the place. then the entire dog park had gone to shit. then adachi realized that...he needed to make the entire world literal shit. he was going to shit in every single place possible. so adachi robbed kfc and got spicy wings and ate those and shat all over the kfc parking lot and rubbed his shit all over the drive thru guy. then adachi ran over to hobbyshop and saw anime in the store..he was an anime...then he went inside and they had NO PERSONA 4 merch whatso ever. this made adacxhi angry so he filled the entire store with shit. when adachi game out of the store there was...minato sitign there weearing pink panties! adachi hasnt seen a pair in a few days! then adachi started running towards minato on his fours and minato screamed and started running like madoka bc he is wearing her dress. eventually minato tripped and adachi jumped on him and shinjiro came out and adachi gripped minato.

"adachi i got u." shinji said and adachi screamed. "NO I GOT HIM IM GOING TO TURN THE WORLD SHIT AND HE S GONNA WATCH AND THEN IM GONNA HAVE SEX WITH HIM AND STEAL HIS PINK PANTIES. THEN ILL THROW HIM INTO THE TV TIED UP AND HE'LL DIE." adachi purred and then picked minato up bridal style and ran away and shinji tried running after him but adachi could fly because he was on creative mode that ufcking cheater. shinji fell to his knees...adachi had taken minato away like a damsil in distress and now he was almost losted to adachi and then he remembered...his mara had a secret weapon...but he needed minato for it but damn it adachi took minato. then shinji remembered...he could use yosuke's dick because he was also a yuri lowenthal.


	17. Chapter 17

shinji was running and trying to find adachi but he couldnt. this sucked. so shinji went to go find yosuke.

minato had fallen asleep in adachis arms and adachi was disgusted. adachi then threw minato down on the ground nad minato squeaked.

"my ass." minato said and began to rub it and adachi looked down on him. "where shinji." minato said and then he remembered that adachi took him away like in some old cartoon.

"idk tbh." adachi said and then he pulled out a cabbage and began to fuck it.

"are you going to rape me and make me yours like they do in some fanfictions cause people think that its romantic when their lover has to come after them?" minato sobbede because those fanfictions are kind weird.

"no man im not gonna rape you unless you want me to thrash ur anus but only if u say so." adachi said and he finished inside his cabbage. "hungry?" he asked and then minato gladly took the cabbage and sucked out the cum and ate the cabbage in one whole bite.

"ok now im burningdown the entire world and shitting everywhere and ur coming with me." then adachi handcuffed minato with his cabbage cum and put a lease on him and adachi dragged him around. adach then began to burn toys r us and SHIT all over the remians then he smeared his shit all over minato and minato screamed and he tried to jump away but he couldnt so he feel on his face and he got a black eye. minato assumed fetel position.

yosuke was singing with a nickel on his back. he remembered the time his dad was mnean to him when he was depressed because his baby died.

yosuke was sitting and eating food and stuffing his face. the boy had started to gain wegith because he ate so much, but yu still loved him. ok maybe yosuke was kind of obese. then suddenly yosuke's door kicked open. it was yosuke's even more obese dad. Yosuke's dad prowled into the room, his belly fat was jiggling and he had an even larger heart.

"HELLO MY BOY! I AM MR. HANAMURA BUT YOU CAN CALL ME DAD." said yosuke's dad. "NO YOSUKE GO BACK TO WORK YOU WORHTLESS SACK OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND EAT MORE?!" yosuke's dad screamed and then slapped the door shut. yosuke was sad again so he shoved m,roe food down his throat. later than night yosuke tied up a noose and was about to put it around his neck but yu had busted in.

"YOSUKE BABY NO!" yu pulled yosuke's fat body off of the chair and hugged him and was like "bby no yu are beautiful i love yu." yu said and kissed yosuke and yosuke cried and for the next 2 months yosuke didnt eat at all and he lost 200 pounds and now he was back to normal and healthy weight but he was still depressed. one night when yu was at work yosuke's dad came over again.

"YOSUKE MY BOY! YOU HAVE STOPPED EATING SO MUCH SO NOW YOU HAVE TO GET IN THE ROBOT."

"i dont wanna..." yosuke whimpered.

"i dont care ur getting in the robot." then hanamura did the gendo motions.

"i need to go to the bathroom.."

"no you dont yosuke."

"i need to go poopoo..."

"no one says poopoo anymore saki doesnt say poopoo."

"saki is dead and i need to go poopoo..." yosuke whimpered and then his dad screamed at him and threw the keys to junes at him. "U NOW OWN JUNES BC I WILL DIRVE THE ROBOT GOODBYE NOT MY SON SAKI IS A BETTER SON." his dad stormed out so yosuke drove to junes and started working and then suddenly teddie was standing there.

"hi teddie!" yosuke said ina christmas jolly voice.

"yosuke!" teddie said and teddie ran up to yosuke and pinned him down and began to molest yosuke. yosuke screamed and tried to run away but teddies bear cock penertrated him. then teddie shoved a yu figma up yosdukes ass and yosuke screamed because they only made one yu figma and now it was covered in his blood and shit. then yosuke hasd to go to the hospital to get it out and when he got there yu was there and yu gasped when he saw what was in yosukes ass.

"yu-baby teddie molested me." yosuke whimpered as the slutty nurse painfully pulled the figma out of his ass.

"ill get revenge one day bby" then yosuke got a boner cause yu put on a nurse outfit.

yousuke rmembered these and single tears went down his face as he felt shinji pull his collar and dragged him to wear adachi was filling the world with shit. so shinjia dn yosuke went to adachi and adachi still had minato handcuffed but minato was sleeping again bc being a damsel in distress is tiring. also chie isnt the best girl naoto is u scum waifu lovers also alex from target isnt even that cute. then adach looked at shinji and hissed and shinjiro jumped on him and puinned him down while shit was pouring out of adachis ass and it squirted onto yosukes face and yosuke screamed. then shinjiro's large mara began to crush adachi's skull in and adachi screamed and got awya from shinji and looked at him he was still alive even if he was skull was a little messed up now but wasnt his head always messed up haha get it yea u fo.

"sasuke!"shinji said and he picked up minato and minato woke up and adachi gasped bc he forgot to grab minato's pink panties! then shinji yanked off the panties and laugh mancially.

"if u want them. cum and get itnah naha naha !...When you're ready. When you're ready.

When you're ready come and get it. Na na na na . You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation. I'll be sittin' right here, real patient

All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished love ain't finished yet…So baby whenever you're ready…" shinji laguhed and began running and adachi went full speed after him jbut he was collecting gold rings like sonic so shinji was way ahead. adahci was running and he tripped over his own shit he shat out earlier oh and btw hes still shitting out of his ass so there was a trail of his shit that minato and yosuke were following so there could see shinji kick adachi's ass.

shinji had ran into a dead end and adachi was panting furiously and still shitting.

"i...give me those!"!" adachi lunged forward and shinji flew up into the air and so did minato bc shinji needed minato's butt so he could activate his nudist powers. shinji had a lot of willpower so he shoved his ENTIRE mara up minato's butthole and adachi was like eeewww and then shinji's mara ripped minato up and minato screamed and he fell to the ground but he insisted that he was ok by repeating "no homo." so SHINJI THEN CLASHED WITH ADACHI AND HIS MARA POKED ADACHIS STOMAHC AND ADACHI VOMITED BLOOD ALL OVER SHINJI'S FACE AND SHINJI LAUGHED AND POKED HIM AGAIN ONLY TO HAVE MORE BLOOD AND SOME OF IT FELL ON MINATO AND MINATO SCREAMED AND THEN SHINJI USED HYDRO PUMP BUT HIS DICK WAS WITH CUM AND THE CUM VIOLENTLY HIT ADACHI IN THE FACE AND IT CAUSED ADACHI TO GO BLIND AND THEN SHINJI GRABBED THE TAROT CARD OUT OF ADACHIS POCKET AN DATE IT EVEN THO HE DOESNT USE IT TO SUMMON HIS PERSONA AND THEN ADACHI SOBBED AND THEN SHINJI STOMPED ADACHI TO THE GROUND AND ADAHCI WHIMPERED. then shinji ripped out adachi's asshole no liek the first time but o well and then he forced yosuke to eat ti bc yosuke loves eating ass and then adachi cried.

"show...mercy..." adachi's shit was shitting on shinros face. shinji kept a serious expression despite the fact that shit was in his face.

"no." shinji said and then drew his final strike with his mara and you could hear adachi's scream from the fictional world and then adahci grabbed thje pink panties with the last of his energy and his clutched them in his hands.

in adachi's last moments he saw kermit the frog appear in the sky and tears ran down his eyes and the panties were in his hand and he was still shitting and then adahci closed his eyes slowly and then he died with a smile on his face bc he had his pink panties...adachi's adventure was over...

AN: go read why did it have to end this way chapter 23 which will be posted soon maybe to find otu what happens to mianto,shinjiro, and yosuke next! and if u dont ill sue


End file.
